With the proliferation of wireless devices, wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) systems allow companies to extend the benefits of networks to mobile workforces, as well as deliver new networking services and applications wirelessly. WLAN deployments may span 1000's of Access Points (APs) to provide wireless coverage and mobility services for a large user base associated with enterprises, as well as service providers offering wireless hotspots. Indeed, many businesses are moving towards a complete wireless office to save costs involved in wiring while enabling employee productivity. In a typical deployment configuration, APs are connected to an access layer wiring closet switch for enterprise connectivity.
If for some reason an access point should fail, it is important to handle replacement of the AP in the quickest possible time to minimize the adverse impact on network availability. Unlike wired access devices, APs often require a network administrator to configure a wide variety of operational parameters—such as radio channels, transmit power, Service Set Identifiers, etc.—to ensure proper operation of the AP at a given location. After a configuration parameter set is configured, a network administrator typically assigns a static identity to the AP and associates this identity to the parameter set. Assigning an identity to each AP statically, however, means that the identify needs to be reconfigured during device replacements. Especially in large network deployments, this may require a considerable amount of time, configuration overhead, and/or dedicated IT personnel with sufficient skill or knowledge to configure the newly installed access points. Thus, there is a need for dynamic assignment of AP identities so that when an AP needs to be replaced, the new AP can be configured with a desired set of operational parameters, such as the configuration parameters of the previous AP with minimized configuration overhead, and a quick turnaround time so as reduce the affect on network availability. Embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill this need.